


The custody battle

by Babbling_blob



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CaptainSparklez - Freeform, Custody Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sam is probably the best adult, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_blob/pseuds/Babbling_blob
Summary: "What about us?!" Tommy exclaimed as tears threatened his eyes."What about us?" Tubbo said harshly, his tears were long gone. He simply walked away after that and didn't look back at his "best friend". If Tommy really considered him a friend he wouldn't be in the middle of a custody battle.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No I will not spend more time editing the mistakes :)

All was well for tubbo and for once in his life he was truly happy. He made amends with eret and the dream team. He finally got to make his own bee sanctuary, and He got baking lessons every weekend from niki.

He spoke with dream a lot more and got information about new people being allowed in the smp. Tubbo _was_ very excited about that.

Best of all Schlatt and quackity had adopted him, well they hadn't finalized everything because they _weren't in a rush_. Oh how tubbo wished they'd didn't procrastinate about it. 

Because now Tubbo was in the middle of the biggest custody battle the smp as ever seen.  His opinion didn't matter to anyone all they cared about was winning. 

\------- 

Tubbo sighed as he sat on his bed tomorrow would be the first actual court day. The hearings would go by schlatt vs corpses then Quackity vs tubbo's birth mom then philza vs captainsparklez. And if bad come to worse captain puffy would step in.

Tubbo contemplated running away so he didn't have to deal with this but decided against it to not make things worse. 

**It was gonna be a long day.**

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo escapes before all hell breaks loose

_"Ender just shut up"_ tubbo thought as he tried to ignore the fighting of the people around him. The court battle hadn't even started and they were already yelling. But still He tried his best to drown out the noise by blasting music through his headphones in hope that this would be over soon. 

The judge walked in and as if it were magic he got a text. He was gonna ignore it had it not been from Sam. _"Thank ender, a stable adult_ " tubbo thought as he sighed and went to reply to the text. 

_ <sam>: hey bud how are things going?  _

The text was simple, a small check in. 

_< tubbo>: shit_

Tubbo didn't mean to be so blunt, but he was never one to fool especially Sam, who'd shown nothing but sincerity in their time knowing each other.

_< sam>: yikes...are you comfortable staying the full demanded time_? 

Tubbo was gonna say it was fine and he could handle it. But he quickly changed his mind when the captain called schlatt something he dare not repeat.

_< tubbo>: no :( can you come get me? I don't want to be here._

_< sam>: sure, I'll be there soon._

Sneaking out of the court house was fairly easy. Especially when everyone else is screaming at the top of their lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back

**Author's Note:**

> New series :)


End file.
